Waltzing
by ObscuraDemon
Summary: drabble Hiei and Kurama waltz. (implied Kurahi - Kurama/Hiei)


Warning: none really... that I can think of.

Characters: Kurama and Hiei (and intended Kurahi, although not necessary)

A/N: eeehhhh... this was written because I saw a picture of Kurama and Hiei dancing. That is all. No context. Nothing.

Disclaimer: nah

* * *

...~~~***~~~...

* * *

All of Hiei's weight shifted until he was no longer supporting himself in the slightest. His feet had become decorations, dangling about at the end of his legs, reaching desperately for the ground, while his shoulders tensed up in anticipation of a fall. It was like he'd been in the middle of plummeting to the ground back-first, but had abruptly paused midway.

Waltzing was stupid. He'd thought it when the idea had been introduced, he'd thought it when Kurama started pestering him about it, and then when he almost, _maybe_ he could have gotten used to it after learning there was a lot of rubbing up against Kurama involved, this whole dipping thing had happened. So his original opinion still stood. Stupid.

Kurama was smiling down at him with a very smug expression, teasing him by prolonging the dip, knowing that it was just pure torture for the other half involved. Although it often pleased Hiei to find that the fox was unaffected by his various death-glares, he truly wished that just this once Kurama would respond to the waves of anger that were directed his way. It was taking every ounce of self-control he had not to set himself on fire and burn the arms holding him at such a precarious angle.

With a flourish that was so very _Kurama_, they were upright again and moving seamlessly, Hiei's nose not quite bumping into the fox's chest. Even though he had never really considered it (and certainly never thought it useful), Hiei found that his prowess in battle translated to a natural grace that allowed him to follow Kurama's movements with ease. Whenever the fox would step forward he would step back, a slight push on the hand meant move this way, a shift against his hip meant faster, the arm at his back pulling him in meant slow down. It felt intuitive and simple, maybe because he was used to moving in sync with another, but probably because it was with Kurama.

The music that was playing wasn't familiar, but then again what music was? Even in the Makai, he was rarely exposed to anything of that nature, his life was one of rural silence or violent din, nothing even close to the soft, rhythmic strings which played now. It was soothing, and though he hated allowing the humans any measure of success, he had to admit that this one aspect of their existence wasn't an entire waste.

One more dip was forced on him as the music came to a close, and this one was even slower than the last. Kurama eased him down until he was parallel to the floor, balanced entirely by the hand on his middle back. He tried to glare angrily at the fox, but Kurama just looked so stupidly happy that he found his fire rather doused. Hiei couldn't stop his features as the melted into a relaxed look of content, something he generally saved for very, _very _special occasions. To a certain extent, he was mad at the fox for dragging that smile out of him when he didn't even like being dipped - but on the other hand, he was having a hard time reminding himself to be upset when Kurama was so warm and close and sweet-smelling and soft-haired and happy. So contagiously happy.

The quivering sound of violin vibrato had faded away by now, so they rose to stand upright. Although the dance was over, neither had tried to drop their waltzing position, only their outstretched arms moved, and even then it was only to rest quietly beside them. Hiei couldn't even remember to be irritated that their eyes hadn't unlocked for over a minute.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Kurama finally murmured, lowering them back into reality.

Hiei had to blink a few times to get the sentimental cobwebs out of his mind before speaking, more softly than he intended, "Hn, I don't know what you mean. That was a ridiculous waste of time." He leaned his head further into Kurama's chest, "Completely stupid."

* * *

...~~~***~~~...

* * *

Cheers ;)


End file.
